


Papa and Daddy put the pieces back togiether

by Letsplay1213



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Dean, Broken Dean, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Sam, Diapers, Emotional Dean, Infantilism, Pacifier - Freeform, Papa Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:38:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6216610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letsplay1213/pseuds/Letsplay1213
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is emotional drained he cant take anymore. He doesn't see a light at the end of the tunnel . Sam and Castiel bring that light back. But in a more child like way</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sams POV

 

I remember when me and Castiel first walked in on Dean having an emotional brake down. His eyes were red , his room was a mess. His knuckles bloody from the hole he punched in the wall.

Papers from the book he had bine reading scattered on the floor. He was on his knees. His hands were pulling his hair. Tears poring from his eyes, Nose running. He looked like hell.

And believe me I know what Hell looks like. Castiel was the first one take action he walked up the Dean and gently pulled him into an awkward hug. I walked up to him and rubbed his back. And then he pushed us off and went out and took the impala. He came back a week later. Me and Castiel were prepared thought we knew what we needed to do. We had cleaned his room and found little notes with numbers telling us how many he had had and not bine caught. 37. Was the biggest number we found. I did what I always do when I don't know what to do I went online and looked it up. Turns out grown people. People who haven't bine threw half the shit Dean has act like children for comfort. I talked to Cas about this and we agreed it would be a good idea. So the week Dean was gone we spent gathering things. Diapers bottles Pacifiers 2 cribs ( one for our library living room type deal in the bunker. and one his new nursery.) play pens Baby food. Toys. everything you need for a kid. Know all we needed was a plan. It wasn't going to be easy and it wasn't going to be fun in the start but it would work in the end.....I hope. Castiel and me were to wait for Dean at the door of the bunker I was to embrace him and Castiel were to give Dean a  needle full of sleep meds.

Then we would shave him diaper him and put him in a footsie that's zipper was in the back and attached mittens. We had Pacis that locked in the back but we hoped we wouldn't need them. Know as of know I know what your thinking isn't that a little harsh and why is Castiel doing nothing. He didn't do nothing-he help every step of the way. And Dean is a stubborn man no doubt he will fight us the whole time. but me and Castiel hoped he would get use to it quickly.

 

 

And this is were are story begins

 

 

 

 

 


	2. the start

Deans POV

The only reason I'm going back to the bunker at all is to grave my cloths and IDs then I'm out. I love Sammy but I cant look at him the same knowing he knows I brake down. Its bine a week. A week in the same cloths sleeping in dirty motels and driving the impala. So I was a little nervous to be walking into to the bunker. I hoped Sam was out on a hunt or that he would be asleep. Castiel is probably in heaven. So when I walked into the bunker down the stairs and to see both Sam and Cas sitting there with a beer a current of dread fell over me.

 

 

 

Sam quickly stood up walked over to me and pulled me into a hug while Cas graved something from behind me. Suddenly Sams grip tightened and I felt a pinch in my neck and a burn of what ever they put into it. I began squirming and trying to get out of Sams grip. my legs got weak my arms stopped moving tears started poring from my eyes as panic sets in. and then everything's black and I'm asleep.

 

 

 

When I woke up if I thought I was scared before know I'm horrifid I'm in a box... Wait no its a crib... what the fuck. but that's not all theres something spreading my legs far apart an uncomfortable amount and a onesie with no legs and long sleeves with my hands trapped in mites.  I slowly sat up and stood in the crib to see if I could get out. Bu the rail was much to high and I was much to weak. Not only this but my hands are not usable in the hard mites there in. "Deanie your awake" Sammy smiles at me as I give a horrified face to him. "Sam what the fuck is this! This is bullshit get me the fuck out of here!" I scream drawing Castel out from what ever room he had bine in. "Know Dean that's not appropriate words for baby boys to be saying!" Sam said in a calm voice as he pulled me out of the crib with no effort at all " Sam putting me Fucking down stop being suck a bitch!" I scream into Sams ear and throw a punch that doesn't hit nearly as hard as it should because of the mites. " Dean Winchester I have had about enough of you and you haven't bine awake for more then 10 minutes. I think this little boy needs to learn hes a little boy not a big one don't you agree Castiel?" Sam says slowly bring me to the bathroom as he graves this thing with straps on it from a draw in the the.... room I refuse to call a nursery. Sam hands me to Castiel who also has no problem holding me then he goes under the sink and pulls out a soap and puts it on the counter. Now you see I'm unbelievable ticklish and Sam knows this so he had Cas do that as he pumped a pump into my mouth. Then I start to freak I try to spit it out and squirm in Castiels arms.  I guess Cas wasn't expecting that because he droped me.This lead to two things me bashing my head of the counter and sam quickly picking me up and having me rinse my mouth as he checks for damage. My eyes were watering and tears were flooding down my cheeks.  Once the soap was mostly out of my mouth the cuseing started again with me yelling at Sam and Cas for dropping me and doing everything else. and suddenly they placed a fucking pacifier in my mouth and clipped it behind my head.

what the hell am I going to do? 


	3. The talk

Deans POV

 

After Sam put that thing in my mouth he put me in the crib in the living room were he could watch me but I could also be contained. My mouth tastes like soap my head hurts and I don't know what the fuck is going on. Sam and Castiel didn't even pay attention. Instead they talked about the weather. Ten minutes later Sam picks me up and puts me on his hip as he carries me to the rocking chair in the corner of the room. He sits me on his lap and Cas pulls a chair in front of us.

 

" Dean me and Cas have realized you need a brake. I mean we read your notes so we know that's happen more then once. Dean that's not normal... We decided we are going to do thins thing called age play. And no you don't have a chose in it.So if we espect you to fallow the rules you kinda have to know them. And the punishment you can get for braking them. anything from soap to corner to spankings.It all depends on the offence. And no we wont do anything that will hurt you. Yes spankings don't feel nice but they don't permently hurt you. Well anyways here are the rules."

 

Rules For Dean

#1 you are to refer to me and Cas as Daddy and Papa its your chose on who gets what name

#2 you are to not touch your diapers your are to tell me and Cas if you wet or mess and we will clean it up.

#3 you are to use your diapers fro everything.

#4 No cursing

#5 don't do anything that you could get hurt doing with out daddy or papa

#6 you will be treated like a baby so acting like an adult is a no

#7 no lying

#8 Rules can be added or adjusted

 

" Sam what are you even talking about" I say trying to act clueless.

" Dean me you and Cas both know you aren't dumb we both know you know what I'm talking about" Sam says knowing me to well

and then stupid Castiel has to pitch in with a "I think a little boy is braking the rules by lying. "

" Deans not lying" I say with a blush coming onto my cheeks at the bad grammer I just used witch defiantly didn't help my case.

" Dean todays bine a busy day I think we should feed you then get you to bed" Sam says handing me to Cas as he goes and makes me a bottle of milk. I wasn't going to drink it at first but I am very hungry for the last week ive bine living on 1 meal a day and I did look kinda good. So I reluctantly let Cas feed me a bottle. I thought this was bad but then they both carried me into my old room in the bunker and straped 3. 3 fucking night time diapers onto me. Do you have any idea how thick that is! when I questioned them they said it would make me feel little quicker... and it kinda did

 

Wait what the fuck am I thinking

 

 

 

 


	4. Maybe I could have not

As much as it pains me to say it didn't take me very long for me to fall asleep. Not that my Dreams were kind. They were horrible. They jumped from me in hell to me as a Demon. And as always after these dreams I wake up in a panic. My breath hitch's my mind clouds and panic takes over. Cas must of heard the me. Because seconds later hes picking me out of the crib putting me on his hip and gently rocking me. slowly calming me down. Tears fall down my cheeks and I hide my face in his neck. my nose strts to run but he doesn't seem bugged he just rocks me back and forth and rubs my back.  
" Deanie are you okay?" Castiel asks me when I settle down. Sams finally shows up and waits for me to respond.   
"No no I'm not okay. You guys are treating me like a 2 year old. witch I'm not I'm a adult. so stop. I'm okay I'm dealing with it."  
"Dean we can fix it." Sam trys to say but before he gets it out I cut him out with a   
" No Sam you cant okay it cant be fixed. It cant be redone or replaced it happened. and Cas put me the fuck down. Let me go and I wont come back."  
" dean please." But it was too late Cas had already put me down and took the mittens off as I took of the well everything and found a pair of my old cloths my wallet phone money and that's it. I didn't want to be there any longer then I had to. And can you blame me. No you cant. Before the door completely closed. I heard Sam call out to me telling me I could come back anytime I just had to let them help me. Witch I didn't need.   
Did I?

 

Two months later. (Sams POV)  
Its bine 2 months with no Dean. I haven't heard from him or about him.Nothing. I'm starting to think that it was a bad idea until one day I get a phone call from The one and only Dean Winchester him self. Crying and telling me he fucked up. And that he was coming back to the bunker and that he needed help. Heres the thing when dean came through the door I didn't expect him to be in wet pants... from pee. Or him to be 100 % sobbing and unable to breath. Trying to get closer to me. I graved him and put him on my hip and brought him to the nursery. I don't now what or why dean desired to come back but I do know he did so that means he must want help and I planed to help. I Diapered him and put him in a onesie and decided to take the risked of giving him a paci witch he took gracefully and he pulled himself up and into my arms. and I prayed to Cas to make Dean a bottle and meet us in the library. Witch he did and gave me a kiss on the cheek as he handed me the bottle and I let Dean drink form it. Hus eyes were slowly closing and he seemed to calm down.

 

know I need to find out what happened.


End file.
